The Wedding
by Bert8813
Summary: Sequel to Expect The Unexpected! Akiya and Sesshomaru are getting married and now have to deal with a host of family members all in one hotel. Surprises are in store for the couple! RxR!
1. Another Baby and New Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it would be cool if I did.

-

-

-

Six months after the Naraku incident, life was good for everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Naraku was sentenced to 100 years in prison, plenty of time to clear his head. His wife Jennifer was now running the business and doing it well. Akira was swollen with Manten's child, ready to pop at any time, and Yura and Hiten had a small winter wedding in the park. The ceremony was short, but the reception didn't end until the next morning. Ivonne and Hideki bought the brownstone from Akiya, so the hanyou now needed another summer house.

"Where is my daughter?" Ivonne huffed, asking her husband who was busy playing a game of Spades with Angie, Serena, and Matthew.

"I don't know." he said, shrugging his broad shoulders, continuing the game with the three children. He tried to bite back a growl as Serena won another book for her team.

"I'm bored." Matthew groaned, throwing his hand down on the floor they were sitting on. The fourteen-year old jumped from his seat and walked over to the window.

"I wanna go outside." he mumbled, looking down at two women sunbathing. The paler of the two was reading a magazine, wearing a wide, straw beach hat hiding her face from view, and a white string bikini. Her friend, Matthew guessed, was laying on her stomach, topless, with giant sunglasses and a scarf, pulling back choppy beige hair.

Making a sprint for the door, the family looked at each other confused, then went about their business.

* * *

"This is nice..." Gloria whispered, looking out toward the wide, clear, Hawaiian beach waters. For the upcoming wedding, Sesshomaru flew all the guests out to a Hawaiian island, and they were staying at a very expensive resort. .

"Sure is. That boy's not so bad, you know." Chloe said. Their cousin Grace, sitting with the sisters on the beach, nodded her head at the comment.

"You're only saying that 'cause he paid for everyone," Gloria shot back.

"Naw, naw, I really like him... and I really like you, too..." Chloe said, mumbling the last part toward a handsome young man walking past the trio of old women.

"What would your husband say? What about your grandchildren?" she shot back, glaring at her older sister. The 78 year old woman giggled at her 80 year old sister's antics. For those who didn't know the two's age, they would assume Gloria was older.

"He's dead! And my grand babies know I like to have a little fun!"

"Whatever..." Gloria mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I think we should be going back inside." Chloe said, scratching her head under the Asian style straw hat she wore. "My wig's itchin' and I don't want these young boys to think I'm old." The trio began to walk away from the beach, and back to the hotel.

"Why would you wear an old wig under a hat and sit under the sun?" Gloria asked, following her older sister.

"Cause-cause. Aw, let's just go!" the woman yelled, flailing her fat arms in the air, not bothering to look back at the two women behind her.

* * *

Matthew slowly walked to the women he was watching from the suite window. They looked more gorgeous close up. Both had tall model builds and was basking in the sun.

"I see you two beautiful ladies are enjoying the sun." he said, showing off a brace-free smile. The paler of the two looked up from the magazine she was reading to acknowledge the teen. She turned to tap the woman next to her.

"He looks familiar." the woman with the scarf said, taking off her expensive sunglasses and looking up at Matthew with the same purple eyes the woman with the large hat had.

"Do I? I would've remembered meeting beautiful women such as yourselves." he said, hoping one or both of them would fall for the corny line.

"Matthew, have you forgotten us already?" the pale woman asked, showing off her fangs. Taking a look at the women again, they did look familiar... too familiar. It had finally struck him that he was flirting with his uncle Hideki's mother and sister! Both demonesses were old enough to be his great-grand mother. Even though they were not blood-related, it still felt awkward trying to flirt with them.

"Um-ahh! I-I gotta go and-and do stuff!" the boy shouted and made a dash back to the hotel.

"Well, that was odd." Iva mumbled to herself, going back to her nap. Sayuri chuckled at the young man's actions. She seemed to attract younger men, both human and youkai.

* * *

'In a few days I'll be Mrs. Akiya Imani Taishou.' Akiya thought to herself, staring at the wedding ring on her finger. Waiting another moment to marry the man of her dreams seemed almost unbearable at times. All the preparing for their dream wedding was over now, all that was left was the baby shower for Akira and the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Things were definitely changing for everyone, Rin especially. Oddly enough, she was generating youki, which is impossible for a human.

"I'm worried." Akiya suddenly said, already smelling the scent of her mate drawing closer. Sitting next to the hanyou, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his nose into the crook of her neck.

"How could Rin have youki?" he asked himself, taking in his mate's scent.

"Aren't Rin's parents human?" she asked, turning her head to look up at the youkai holding her close.

"No. Rin's father, Jin, who was a dog hanyou, told me that Rin was conceived on his human night by accident.. But why is youki appearing now?" Looking at his mate for an answer, the woman shrugged her shoulders and pinched her button nose, trying to think back to her science classes at the Youkai Elite Academy. Cases of offspring of human/youkai or human/hanyou and hanyou/youkai producing offspring that are not a species cross of the two are rare. Her mother's case was a perfect example. That just must be like Rin in a way.

"I guess Rin was not actually conceived on Jin's human night as one might think. His demonic genes were passed down, but lay dormant. Maybe now they're appearing because she is coming of age. What might happen is she'll have hanyou strength and the long life span!" she said, getting more excited by the minute. Deep down, the couple worried about Rin eventually aging and dying, but since she was technically hanyou, that ended their worries.

"Oh." was all he could say. Akiya thought of a logical theory of the youki coming from the human looking pre-teen. "Rin." Sesshomaru bellowed, calling her to come from her room. The child, already 5'3, ran into the living room.

"Yes, Dad?" Rin asked, looking at the couple.

"Sit down, Rin." he said, gesturing for her to sit.

"What is it? I'm sorry I ordered those movies! It was an accident!" the pre-teen said, bowing her head in shame. Akiya and Sesshomaru exchanged strange looks, asking _' What movies?'._ Forgetting about that, the couple went back to the issue at hand.

"Ummm...that's not it, Rin, What I want to talk to you about is your parents." Furrowing her brows she waited for her father to continue. "See, I can sense youki coming from you-."

"But I was conceived on father's human night."

"That's what we all thought, until Akiya came up with this theory..." Sesshomaru explained the theory and what would it would mean. Se seemed the take the news really well. Deep down, Rin knew she was changing a lot differently than the human children lately.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Rin said, breaking out a smile.

"What do you mean?" Akiya asked.

"Well, the trainer Dad hired... I was the one who broke her rib, but it was an accident!" Rin blushed at the shocked look on her future stepmother's face and the surprised look in her father's eyes. The human Sesshomaru hired had a rib broken by a child.

"Didn't she say she fell?" Akiya cutely asked, looking up at her mate.

"I guess you're going to get a new trainer now." he said, smiling at his daughter. Maybe he would have to train her himself, but that might be a little difficult, since he was training with Akiya. Their training gave him a challenge and her practice then usually led to sex on the training room floor of the mansion they recently moved into in Japan.

"So you're not mad?" Rin asked, furrowing her brows together.

"Of course not. Actually, I'm proud of you, and I know Jin and Yuka would be too."

"T-thanks, Dad... I gotta go and get Chi-Chi and Shinjo. They were going to get something for the baby shower."

"Okay." he said, watching the girl make a sprint out the door. Since everything settled down, the inuyoukai became a little more affectionate toward his family and close friends.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" Akiya asked, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck, sliding herself onto his lap.

"No, but you can show me." he replied, seductively pulling his mate into a passionate kiss.

* * *

I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy!" Akira cooed, rubbing her protruding stomach with a warm smile on her face.

"I know." a voice said from behind. "Let me help you up." Manten said, lifting up his mate from the chair she was sitting on. The model smiled at her mate and gently kissed his cheek.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

"If it's a girl, I want her to be pretty just like you." the thunder youkai said, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"And if it's a boy, I want him to be as talented as you." she said as the two walked- well Akira "wobbled" down to the banquet hall where the baby shower was held. The baby was due in one week and room service could not be any happier. The neko youkai called at all times of the night, ordering all types of crazy concoctions such as lobster tails with chocolate syrup instead of butter. If they thought that was bad, imagine how bad it was for her mate dealing with her already unnatural appetite and her pregnancy cravings for six months.

Cheers and shouts of congratulations rang through the dining hall. Baby pink and blue was the color theme for the event, from the balloons to the streamers. Most of the guests for the wedding were at the shower.

"Congratulations, you two!" Iva yelled, looping her arm around her daughter's. She led the couple through the crowd of guests straight to the gifts, but Akira's mind was focused on the food.

"This is from me!" Iva cooed, handing her only child a gift wrapped box. Before you open it, take a seat here."she continued, sitting her daughter and son-in-law to their seats. The pregnant woman sloppily tore off the gift wrapping and opened the box, revealing an old, white, baby blanket.

"My old blankie!" Akira shouted, hugging the blanket to her chest. After all those years she still kept that blanket and it was still in perfect condition.

"I love it, mommy!" stretching out her arms for a hug, holding her mother close.

"I knew you would."

"Ok now, my gift!" Inari said, pushing an expensive stroller to the couple with a big grin on her face. The black stroller had leather seating and spinner rims on the wheels. Looking at it again, everyone guessed it was Michael's idea for the rims. Now, the baby will be rolling on dubs wherever someone pushed it down the street.

"Oh, this is awesome! What are these, five inches?" Akira asked examining the stroller.

"Six!" Michael shouted, grinning like a small child. The rest of the day was filled with more gifts and the mother to be ate to her heart's content.

"Kira, you have some gifts from the girls and Shinjo!" Akiya said, smiling, as she escorted the trio to the soon-to-be parents.

"I got you this..." Chi-Chi mumbled, handing her cousin a gift bag.

"Arigato, Chi-Chi!" She looked inside the bag and pulled out a pair of baby shoes. The neko youkai's happy squeal rang out throughout the entire room, making anyone with animal ears fall flat to their head and everyone else cover their ears.

"I love it!" Akira shouted. Manten nodded in agreement.

"I got you this." Rin said, handing Manten a photo album, since Akira was still in awe of the baby shoes. There was a framed picture of the couple on their wedding day that Rin shot. The second photo was of Manten rubbing Akira's round stomach. Both had soft smiles on their faces.

"I don't remember taking this picture?" Manten said, looking at the gorgeous photo. For a child, Rin was a great photographer.

"I took it without you knowing." the child said, sheepishly blushing at the surprised look on the couple's face.

"Shinjo has a gift for you too!" Chi-Chi said, pushing the short ice youkai forward. Shyly, he handed the couple their gift. The door opened. A tall neko youkai with cold bronze eyes and black hair walked toward the couple. Every adult Nakamura's aura changed and their youkais flared in defense.

Iva froze as soon as that scent hit her nose, her blood ran cold. She hoped she would never see her ex-husband again. She almost jumped out of her own skin when she felt her brother and oldest nephew's hands grabbing her shoulders and stepping in front of her.

"I see no one has forgotten me." the stranger, said smirking to the group showing a single sharp fang from his smug mouth. Something about this person was wrong, his aura just wasn't right and everyone felt it.

-

-

Yay I'm back thanks to all of my reviews and readers from expect the unexpected I love you guys soo much!!! this sub story is only going to be about seven chapters and then I'll start my new story growing pains starring Rin, Chi-Chi and Shippo in high school! Cant wait to see how that works out! So please RxR!!


	2. Secrets Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Calm down. I just came to see my daughter and her mate." the stranger said, raising his hands as if he were being held up at gunpoint. Sayuri growled low, marching up to him staring him straight in the eyes since he was only a few inches taller than she was. Mumbling something in neko youkai, the former geisha slowly walked away, standing behind her pregnant granddaughter.

"Akira-chan, look how you've grown. I remember when I used to change your pamper." he said, smiling at his only child. His eyes turned to Manten with disgust. How could his beautiful daughter be mated to this ugly youkai? Was he rich or something?

"Hi, Christopher... Um, this is my husband, Manten." Akira nervously said, looking up at her father. The two were never really close during the brief time he was in her life. So why was he here now?

"Hello." the thunder youkai said, getting up from his seat to shake the man's hand. The cold look Christopher gave to the tattoos on his exposed arms and chest from the ugly Hawaiian shirt stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you do for a living?" the neko youkai asked.

"I'm a tattoo artist."

"So you draw on people for a living?" he asked, blatantly disrespecting Manten's artwork and profession. Biting his tongue for Akira's sake, he quietly went back to his seat.

"Iva, I see you are well." Christopher said, turning his head to look at his ex wife. She was the wild temptress he always wanted to tame, but things got out of hand. Eventually, it lead to abuse. Deep down he loved her, but he wanted to be in control so bad he ended up hurting her.

"She's been a lot better without you around." Hideki shot back, speaking for his sister. Numerous times Hideki came to visit, finding Iva curled up in a ball, crying with some kind of injury on her body. Still, she stood by him as long as she could until the abuse was too much. For her safety and her daughter's, she went back home to Japan.

"I see... I just wanted to give Kira this." he said, pulling out a small jewelry box, handing it to his daughter. Staring into Iva's cold eyes, Christopher turned and left the banquet hall with all eyes on him.

After a long uncomfortable pause Manten shouted, "Well, let's get back to this party!" trying to lighten up the mood and celebrate the upcoming birth.

* * *

"That was a nice baby shower." Akiya said to her mate. Snuggling closer to his bare chest, the hanyou smiled to herself, grabbing hold of some of Sesshomaru's silver hair.

"Hn." enjoying the feel of fingers playing with his hair and her long eyelashes tickling his bare chest.

"Did you see the way Iva looked at Akira and how she looked at her stomach? You know, how they spoke and acted? Doesn't it remind you of being a kid all over again with your mother? You know that feeling, right?" She rambled, lifting her chin to look up at her mate.

"I wouldn't know." he answered closing his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

"What do you mean? Didn't your mother say she loved you, or smothered you with hugs and kisses as a kid?" she asked rolling her body on top of his, wearing one of his dress shirts that seemed to look perfect on her body.

"No, not often." he answered dryly.

"That's it? Your not gonna tell me about what happened?" she huffed, glaring at the inuyoukai that would be her husband in a few days.

"Akiya, I do not wish to talk about it now. Just go to sleep." he said, softly kissing her forehead, hoping that she would drop the subject. Not likely; cats were naturally curious creatures.

"Sesshomaru Kin Taishou! I am your mate and your soon-to-be wife, and you're hiding things from me!?" she yelled, roughly pushing her body up to sit up, only to sit on his growing erection. To make things worse, that there was nothing separating them.

"Wench, I already told you!" Sesshomaru growled, roughly grabbing her shoulders, trying to become more angry than aroused. It was not that he didn't want to tell her, but he did not want to seem weak or vulnerable around anyone, not even his mate.

"It's just... I'm marrying you in three days, but I hardly know anything about your childhood. You just seem to be so vague, or not say anything at all..." Sesshomaru could already smell the tears coming so he knew Akiya was really hurt since she rarely cried.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked." arching one slightly bushy eyebrow. Getting off his lap, she laid back on the pillows, resting her head on her hand, looking at him with warm eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru prepared to expose some of his deepest emotions. Looking into his mate's Balinese eyes, he could see the devotion she had for him.

"Not long after I was born, my parents divorced and I lived with my mother until I was five..." Stopping to look at the hanyou for approval, he continued.

"Getting a divorce is always hard, but going through one in the public eye took a big toll on my mother... they always pointed out how a youkai super model was left for a middle class human. The embarrassment was so great, she started taking drugs..."

"Oh, my God!" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. No wonder he was so cold.

"See, I knew this would happen. I don't need your pity." Sesshomaru grumbled, rising up from the bed. A small, firm hand on his arm kept him from leaving.

"How could you think I pity you? Not many people are able to go through that and end up where you are now." Akiya gently scolded rubbing her mate's arm, coaxing him to continue. Slowly he laid back on the bed.

"...She was hooked on cocaine. I can remember walking into the livingroom, seeing her laid out on the floor, still high from the night before. If she never hired a nanny, I might have only been fed on the weekends father took me to his mansion. When father noticed what was happening, he took custody of me... I always thought it was unfair that Inuyasha had two loving birth parents while I only had one. Izayoi treated me as her own son, but I pushed her away. I blamed her for my parents divorce, but deep down I knew it wasn't her fault."

"Do you still blame her?"

"Of course not. When my mother got clean in 87', I stopped giving Izayoi such a hard time. She was more of a mother than Gin ever was. She raised me."

"I know your mom cares for you, even though she never really shows it."

"I know... Why don't any of you like Akira's father?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Christopher used to beat on aunt Iva. She ended up fleeing to Japan from the U.S. when Akira was five."

"How could a man hit a woman, let alone his mate?" Sesshomaru growled, biting his lip.

"They were married, but never mated. She married Christopher to get an American green card after she met him at grandma's okiya. After the fake marriage became more real, they had my cousin." the hanyou said, shrugging her shoulders, resting her head once again on her mate's chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Akiya asked her mate. He didn't answer with words, he just nudged his head against hers.

"Who was your first love or crush?" she asked, softly giggling to herself.

"If I tell you mine, you tell me yours."

"Deal." leaving her mate's chest so she could see his face when he spoke.

"My first crush was a girl named Haruko, another dog youkai. I was about ten when I met her at school. She had this pretty pink hair and sky blue eyes, and she was the daughter of a partner of my father's. Obviously, I got her to be my girlfriend and she was my first kiss. Your turn."

"Obviously? Aren't we cocky? Well, it was a falcon youkai named Quawmi. He was close friends with Shiro. I remember I used to tag along with them just to be close to him. God, looking back, it seemed so silly." she giggled.

"So who was your first love?"

"You." she answered, truthfully smiling at her mate.

"Really?"

"Yep. Yours?"

"My first fiancee Kaguya. I really cared for her, but she cheated on me with this human named Hojo. Turns out that he had a big crush on Kagome during high school. But I love someone now more than I would ever love Kaguya."

"Who?" she asked.

"You." softly kissing her forehead, making her giggle.

"Funny, you know when I bought that dress for the ball, a guy named Hojo helped us." Mentioning the ball bought back sad memories of their year-and-a-half separation.

"I'm really sorry about that night, Ki, I really am."

"That's all in the past now." snuggling back onto her mate's chest, trying to fall asleep.

Looking down at the woman wrapped in his arms, Sesshomaru smiled. He was just able to admit his feelings about his childhood. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The woman sleeping in his arms was changing him for the better. Five years ago, Sesshomaru would have never dated a woman like Akiya, but now he was marrying her. In three days, the woman snuggling closer to his chest would be his wife, already his mate and eventually the mother of his children.

"Good night, Ki." he whispered, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

"Night, baby. I love you." letting out a quiet yawn before falling asleep.

"I know." he chuckled to himself as he heard her low hiss. "Thank you" he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"So, how you been, Bob?"

"**Fine. It seems like were having another litter."**

"Hound dog." Akiya muttered, looking at her former 'roommate' sitting on the couch with her.

"**You should talk. Remember, I was there that week you forced Sesshomaru to stay. Tsk, tsk, on the piano, I used to nap there."** the demon cat shot back, playfully glaring at the hanyou.

"He still hits the right notes." Akiya said, glaring back at the cat. Bob rolled his gray eyes and jumped off the couch to settle in the corner with his mate Kirara and their four kittens.

'_I wonder how our kids would look?' _she thought to herself. Would they have his silver hair and gold eyes? Or maybe have her coloring and curly hair?

'_**Jumping the gun, aren't you, kitty?' **_Her inner youkai teased.

'_Maybe a little.'_

'_**You two should get a chance to enjoy each other for a bit.'**_

'_I guess you're right.' _sighing to herself, looking at the family of adorable demon cats. The two boys had their father's fur and mother's eyes, and two girls vice versa.

"You look so down. Tonight is your bachelorette party!" Sango cheered, walking into the suite with her daughter Yumiko, tightly holding her hand.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Sango. Hi, Yumiko." the hanyou cheerfully said, snapping out of her daze.

"Hi, Mrs. Taishou." Yumiko said, waving shyly at the hanyou, her big violet eyes turned to the family of cats living with her family. When Akiya left for America, Bob was left in the care of Inuyasha, but it seemed the demon cat took a liking to Kagome too much, so he gave the cat to Sango and Miroku. Now Bob and Kirara were mated with four kittens, but they were getting big and were old enough to be given away or sold to other homes.

"Hey kid, where's your daddy and brother?"

"Daddy's preparing for the bachor party." the child said, smiling, showing off her two missing teeth. Akiya could hear Sango mumble "lecher" to herself.

"Really? Did you happen to see Inuyasha?"

"Nope!"

"Oh... Well, Sessh booked the... um... dancers from 12 to 3, and after drinks in Chloe's room." Akiya said, running her fingers through her hair. She really needed a relaxer. Her new growth was coming in and her soon- to -be husband loved that he was the main cause of it.

"Great. So, who's watching all the kids?" Sango asked.

"Nana and grandma."

"Who?" both mother and daughter looked confused at what she said.

"Gloria and Sayuri." Akiya restated. She playfully rolled her eyes at their confusion. Yumiko left her mother's side to play with the kittens. As soon as she picked up one of the kittens, Ryu and Toro raced inside, slamming the door behind them.

"What did you two do?" Sango asked, pointing her index finer at the boys covered in sand, which was all on the floor. Most of the children were out on the beach playing and enjoying the weather in Hawaii, but these two were always doing something.

"Nothing!" both boys said in unison, shaking their heads, letting sand fly about the room.

"I'm going to kill them!" a voice yelled through the hall, slowly drawing closer to the suite.

-

-

What did those two boys do now? well review and find out!


	3. Glued Ears?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Ralph Lauren products.

-

-

-

Letting out a warning growl, Akiya stood by the open door, only to find Inuyasha crashing into her, both falling on the floor. Sand splashed all around the floor, from his waist-length hair to his bare chest. He quickly bounced off the hanyou and grabbed both boys roughly by their arms.

"You little runts think it's funny to glue my ears?" the angry hanyou asked, with mounds of sticky glue between his ears.

"Ryu!" Sango yelled, shocked that her only son would be so mischievous. The boy squinted his violet eyes at the glare he was receiving from his godfather and mother, while Akiya snickered to herself. Taro on the other hand held his head up high to look brave in front of Yumiko.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Taro yelled, puffing out his chest while Inuyasha growled louder, tightening his grip.

"You should be." Akiya mumbled to herself watching the show, slowly getting up from the floor.

"I should? You would let him hurt me?" Taro asked, slightly paling.

"Yes. I may be strong, but Inu is stronger." With that said, the scent of the boys' fear to spread throughout the room.

"I'm sorry boys, there's no way we could help you." Sango said, crossing her arms over her chest with Yumiko mimicking her stance.

"So Inu, how are you going to deal with these two?" Akiya asked her old friend.

"You two will have to help me around my office for a whole month as soon as we all get back to Japan."

"Hai!" the two boys said in unison. When Inuyasha dropped the boys, he grabbed Akiya by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"How did this happen?" she asked, gently peeling his ears off his skull.

"I was on the beach watching the kids play. I took a nap and when I woke up, Ryu and Taro were leaning over me with glue... Ain't that about a bitch?" He asked, taking a seat on a stool near the sink.

"Well, let me wash the glue out of your hair.

* * *

"I cant believe you two did that!" Ayame screamed, pointing a clawed finger at both boys with her baby girl at her hip.

"Sorry." both said in unison, bowing their heads in shame.

"What were you two thinking!?" Sango asked, pacing around the livingroom. Akiya chuckled to herself watching the scene from behind the kitchen island, since it was the only thing separating the two rooms. 

"We were just having a little fun." Ryu whined looking up at his mother, Ayame and Kouga. Miroku was hanging out with a few members of Akiya's family.

"Taro, when we get back home, you are grounded for a month!" Ayame yelled, while Neako giggled and clapped her chubby hands together. Looking down at her brother with bright blue eyes, the redhead baby laughed at his misfortune.

"Same for you, Ryu!" Sango said. Akiya barked out a laugh. If it was her, Ivonne or Chloe would have beaten her with a switch.

"Where is my fiancee?" Sesshomaru asked, walking inside the suite, only to find it full of people and his half brother's face almost pressed up against his mate's chest. From the look on the hanyou's face, he was enjoying getting his hair washed _too _much. Inuyasha's eyes were locked on her wet tank top, and greatly enjoyed having his ears rubbed.

"A little to the left." Inuyasha mumbled, enjoying Akiya's fingers massaging his ears. He knew it was wrong, but they were right in his face. As a straight man, he couldn't help but stare at her perky chest – even if Kagome's were two cups bigger.

"Brother, if you want to live, do stop staring at my bride's breasts." Sesshomaru growled, surprising his fiancee with his entrance.

"Oh babes, Ryu and Taro glued Inu's ears to his head, so I'm washing out the glue." she said, wrapping Inuyasha's head in a towel.

I-I wasn't staring!" the hanyou shot back at his brother, his face turning beet red at the lie.

"I saw you gawking at what's mine."

"Don't worry bout it, Sessh. I saw you stare at Kagome's breasts before."

"I-I did not!"

"You were checking out my wife!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You should talk." Sesshomaru shot back. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Inuyasha walked out of the suite.

"Baby, how about we have some fun before the parties?" she said, winking suggestively at her mate.

"Everyone, out!" Sesshomaru yelled, never taking his eyes off his mate. The Ookami's already smelling their arousal, suggested everyone to leave as soon a possible.

Slowly walking to his bride, he wrapped his arms around her small waist with one hand, rubbing her butt.

"I wanna do it on the floor." Akiya whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, tossing her wet shirt over her head.

"Whatever my woman wants, my woman gets." he said, tossing away her bra and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Take it off!" Inari yelled, waving a handful of dollar bills in front of one human blond stripper. Five sexy strippers shook their money-makers around the large group of women. 

"Look at those abs!" Kagome shouted, running her dainty hands up and down a stripper's chest. If her mate knew what she was doing right now, all hell would have broken loose, but it was ladies' night. All five strippers were drop-dead gorgeous and well built. Snickering to herself, Akiya took another puff of her Cuban cigar. She never really smoked, but she liked the way it looked in her mouth, especially with the black pinstriped dress hat on her head.

"Hey, you!" Chloe yelled, calling one of the strippers over. The tall, well-built man with shoulder length dread locks came over in a leopard skin Speedo.

"How about you give the bride-to-be a lap dance?" she continued.

"No, no! What would Sessh think?" Akiya said to her great aunt, waving away the stripper.

"He hired dem', have a little fun! Damn! Look at what he's packing!" the old woman shouted, staring at the large bulge in his Speedo.

'_You should see Sessh's.' _the hanyou thought to herself. Rolling her eyes, she gave in and let the man give her a lap dance.

_Later that night..._

"Izayoi! Take a shot wit me!" Akiya shouted, raising the tiny glass filled with expensive vodka in her hand. Her future mother-in-law chuckled and declined, but Gin snatched the glass from the human's hand and took the shot with the bride to be.

"Thanks, Ginny! I love you sooo much!" the hanyou exclaimed, stretching her hands out wide to show how much she loved the inuyoukai.

"I love you too dear." the older woman said smiling, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol. The woman gave a happy smile, not the sarcastic smile, or the malicious smile.

"No, no, I really do. Without you, Sesshy wouldn't be here. Oh God, I love that man more than anything." The group of women at her table "awwed" at Akiya's drunken words. You know what they say, 'drunk minds, sober thoughts.'

"And you know who else I love?" the hanyou continued. The group nodded their heads, waiting for her to continue.

"I love all you guys. My bridesmaids, ya'll my bitches, and Inari, you're like my best friend... You showed me a lot."

"I love you too, sis." she said, back taking another sip of her Long Island Iced Tea.

"Well, it's been fun hanging out with all of you gorgeous ladies and men." looking around at the strippers. "But I wanna get laid again before bed, so I will see all of you later!" Akiya said, getting up from her chair and gracefully walking out of the hall and into the bachelor party...

By the end of the night, all of the women were hot and bothered, and so were their husbands by the end of the parties. So by the end of the night, plenty of people were getting laid.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you, _the_ Sesshomaru Taishou, ladies' man, do not want a lap dance from one of these fine specimens here?" Miroku asked, tapping the youkai's shoulder so he could look at a particular blonde stripper. 

"No. They're nice to look at, but I have something better and I'd rather touch her."

"Hm... maybe you're right about that one." Sesshomaru shot the former monk a cold glare.

"What?! Wait, you thought I meant Ki-chan! No, I mean about touching your mate-." the dog youkai's growl got even louder, making Miroku more nervous. Just in the nick of time, Bankostu and two of his six brother's came to the table.

"Calm down, I think what he meant was anyone's mate is wonderful to touch, by them only... right?" Bankostu said, turning to look at a relieved Miroku. Shrugging his broad shoulders, Sesshomaru went and took a sip of his drink.

"Mr. Taishou, you're a lucky man, congratulations." the white tiger youkai said, shaking the groom's hand.

"Thank you. So what is it like having Akiya as a partner?" Since he met the white tiger youkai, he was always curious about the two partners' relationship.

"At first I was mad, working with a female and all, but she grew on me, kinda like the little sister I never had." he said, taking a sip of his beer. His green eyes were fixed on a stripper's breast. Not many people could stare at something and hold a conversation about something completely different. He guessed it was a Elite thing since Inutaisho and Akiya tended to do the same thing.

"I see..."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my brothers. This is Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Well, I think it's best we should go. Enjoy your night." Bankostu said, leaving with his older brothers. Something told the white tiger youkai to leave. Something was going to happen and he didn't want to see it.

"That was sudden." Inuyasha commented, watching the group leave. Just as they left, all of the lights in the room cut off. Men mumbled to themselves, looking around the pitch black room. The sound of platform shoes could be heard leaving the room.

"All the girls left." Inutaisho said, giving a confused look to his sons.

"Are you gentlemen enjoying yourselves?" a feminine voice asked. One light beamed on the center of the stage, with one of the strippers under it.

Ginger smiled to herself. The tall red head, who had legs for days, smirked, watching the crowd of men watching her. Someone payed all of the strippers extra to leave early and even more for Ginger to help out with the surprise for the groom.

"Well guys, the night is going to end early..." Groans rang out throughout the room and Sesshomaru just looked confused. He was paying for everything, how could it be canceled without his say so?

"Sorry, but tonight is for the groom, so by the request of the bride, he is going to get a solo dance!" Some of the men cheered for the groom while others groaned, because the night ended early.

"What is she up to?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he watched the stripper closely. What _was_ his mate up to?

"Now, all of you guys, time to go." Ginger said, shooing out the men with her dainty hands. "Now, Mr. Taishou, this dance is going to be from one of our newest girls... I'll know you'll enjoy this!" she continued, turning over her shoulder to the back of the long stage.

"Introducing to you Brown Suga!" she shouted, pointing the light over the approaching figure. Cutely skipping off the stage, Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed on the hourglass figure approaching the stage.

Ginger was right when she said he was going to enjoy this. The goddess standing before him smelled of sweet perfume and was dressed in a red and black lace corset with matching boy shorts and garter belt. On her dainty feet were red pumps. Long, dark, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders, a black short mask hid her eyes.

"Mr. Taishou, how are you enjoying your last few days as a bachelor?" the beauty seductively asked with a bad Spanish accent.

"Can't wait till it's over." he answered, watching the stripper take a spin on the pole.

'_Akiya.' _He could spot that ass anywhere. His mate was the vixen spinning on the pole.

'_I never knew she could do that.' _watching her as she waved seductively, preparing to spin on the pole with one leg. Deciding to play along, the youkai watched as his mate worked the pole like a professional exotic dancer. What a turn on.

"The woman you're about to marry must be quite lucky." He nodded his head absently, watching the woman slide down the pole upside down.

"I think I'm the lucky one." he answered, closely watching the woman.

"Really now... Sesshomaru-sama?" Kami, he loved it when she called him that, it was something in the way his name rolled off her lips.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" she suddenly asked, stopping her performance.

"What about my fiancee?"

"What about her?"

"Ki-chan, I thought you were at your party?" the youkai teased. Obviously not catching on to the joke in her drunken state, Akiya was shocked that her cover was blown.

"How did you know? I hid my scent, wore a mask, hid my tattoo, and even wore contacts!" she whined pouting her full red painted lips.

"Your fat ass gave it away."

"It did?" she whined like a small child.

"Yes. Let's go back to my suite and finish what you started." smoothly rising from his seat and walking to the stage. Letting out a girlish laugh, Akiya jumped into her mate's arms.

"Sessh, do you want to marry me?" Akiya cooed, wrapping both arms around Sesshomaru.

"Of course I do, don't ask stupid questions."

"Really?" she asked in a whiny voice, her mate nodded his head and continued walking with the hanyou in his arms.

"Yes, really." he drawled, carrying her to the elevator. The hanyou's head rested comfortably on his shoulder, her button nose taking in his scent. He always smelled like fresh forest and Ralph Lauren cologne. Somehow, the combination worked for him.

The couple stayed quiet the entire ride in the elevator. Walking on the top floor, the youkai placed his mate on one hip to get the card key out of his pocket. Soft purrs rang in his ears, Akiya gently rubbed her nose into the crook of his neck.

"You smell nice..." the hanyou mumbled.

"Thank you."

"Sesshomaru-sama! How can you do this to your future wife?!" an annoying voice yelled, startling the couple.

"Jaken?" the inuyoukai asked his servant. Akiya ignored the noise and decided to continue her light nap.

"Don't you 'Jaken' me! How could you do that to Akiya, and to cheat on her with some common whore!" the green creature continued his rant.

"Aww Jaken-san, you like me!" the 'whore' resting on Sesshomaru said, lifting her head and taking the mask off her face.

"Akiya-sama? Well, it-it seems like I made a little mistake. " the imp apologized, embarrassed at what had just occurred.

"Its alright, Jaken. I am glad you took a liking to my mate. This never happened." the inuyoukai said, walking inside his suite. Jaken got off lucky. He just accused his master of infidelity and even yelled at him, if the situation were a little different, he would be dead.

"How were you able to hide your tattoo?" Sesshomaru asked, carrying Akiya to the king size bed.

"There's a concealment spell in the ink. All you have to do is channel your youkai and it's gone." she answered, already stripping out of her lingerie, leaving on only the garter belt.

"Fluffy-chan, I wanna get laid." she blurted out, jumping off the bed and pouncing on her mate like a horny animal (in a way she kinda is), pushing him up against the wall and roughly kissing his soft lips.

Following the woman's lead, he let her roughly pull him back to the bed, falling on top of her.

"Don't ever call me that horrid name when we're about to have sex again." he said in between kisses. Stripping away his clothes, with the help of his mate, the two continued kissing.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" she teased, her rough tongue licking the outside of Sesshomaru's earlobe.

"I promise you, before the end of the night, you'll be screaming 'Sesshomaru-sama' and not much else."

"Really?"

_Later that night..._

"Ahh! Sesshomaru-sama, don't stop!!" Akiya screamed, digging her sharp claws into Sesshomaru's back..

"Oh Kami, yes!" Sesshomaru groaned out, lifting one of his mate's legs over his shoulder.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru!" she screamed louder. The only sounds in the room that were audible were the headboard of the bed hitting the wall, and the sounds of their lovemaking. Moments later, the couple lay exhausted on the bed, their bodies still shaking with aftershocks.

"That-that...was amazing!"

"Wait until our honeymoon, Kiya." he said, rolling his body over, resting his head on her chest.

"You know this is our last night together until the wedding." gently stroking her mate's silver hair.

"..." the youkai was snoring, deep in slumber. Smiling to herself, she fell asleep as well.

-

-

Yay another chap done!!! The actual wedding is coming soon so look out for it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Seperation Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Baby, I have to go," Akiya whispered, gently kissing her mate's forehead. The youkai groaned, but didn't move from on top of her.

"Sesshomaru, I know you heard me," she continued, shaking his shoulder.

"No, I didn't," he answered, still not moving.

"I thought you were asleep?" she teased.

"I am."

"Damn! Why wont you get up!"

"Pillows should not talk."

"People who should be asleep shouldn't, either."

"Fine." Sesshomaru groaned, and rolled off his 'pillow' only to grab her waist and rest his head into the crook of her neck. Akiya was very comfortable to sleep on. She was far from a bag of bones, completely different from Kaguya. His former fiancee had the 'desired' model look, tall and skinny, no curves at all. Looking back, he only dated her because she was a famous model. He dated Akiya because she was everything every other woman he dated wasn't.

"We're not getting anywhere, Sesshomaru," the hanyou growled, rolling her eyes to herself. She wanted to stay wrapped in her mate's arms, but there were some last minute touches before tomorrow's wedding.

"That would be the point," pulling her body closer to his. "Just a few more hours." he mumbled, dozing off again.

"Alright, I give... stubborn dog," she whispered to herself, wrapping an arm around his, falling asleep again as well.

* * *

"Time flies," Christopher whispered to himself, looking out the window of his modest suite. It wasn't as fancy as the one's for the guests of the wedding, but it was far from cheap. The cheapest room in the entire hotel/resort costed five-hundred dollars a night, and his costed one-thousand.

It was hard to imagine that his own daughter was all grown up and about to be a parent herself.

He was never much of a parent. He was always paranoid about whether Iva was faithful or not.

'_How did things turn this way? I loved her, but how could I do that to her and our child?' _he thought to himself. He never abused his daughter in any type of way, but his actions left Akira to grow up with a battered mother and an absent father. It took years for him to figure out that he had a problem, but by then, he was alone. Iva was staying with her mother in Japan, trying to get her life together. She began working as a geisha again. After years of therapy, he dealt with his insecurity issues and lived a solitary life outside his successful business.

"Hey." a soft voice whispered. Entering the suite, Akira wobbled closer to her father with a small smile, gracing her delicate features.

"Hey yourself." he answered back, a small smile graced his face.

"Thank you for the gift. I'm surprised you remembered."

"The Care Bears were your favorite."

"They are." she said, looking down at the gold bracelet on her arm, which had four Care Bear charms dangling from the chain. As a child, she had every piece of Care Bear merchandise that came out; her father always spoiled her when she was a child.

After a long quiet pause he spoke up again, "I came all the way out here to see how you were doing. I remember when your mother was carrying you, she was sick a lot."

"She was?"

"That's when I realized I-." he stopped in mid sentence. What Christopher was about to say, he wanted to keep to himself.

"Realized what?"

"How is your mate doing?" he asked, changing the subject all together.

"Fine. Why don't you like him?"

"He's not the type I figured you would end up with."

"But he's a good man and I love him." From the look in her eyes, just at the thought of her mate showed that her feelings were true. He remembered that look, the night Akira was born. Iva looked up at Christopher with so many different emotions, holding their infant daughter in her arms.

"I see... well then, I apologize for what I said at the shower," bowing his head so quickly she almost didn't notice it.

"It's alright... Manten will be glad to hear it" walking over to her father and hugging him, which was hard to do, since her stomach was in the way.

"It kicked!" he said, looking down at his daughter's swollen belly. "May I?" he asked, pointing to her stomach. Nodding quickly, Akira grabbed her father's hand and placed it directly where the baby was kicking.

"I think it's a boy." she said, smiling at the older man.

"I think so too."

* * *

"So how does the dress fit?" Ivonne asked, checking the dress for any mistakes. A small smile graced her lips, looking at the wonderful dress on her youngest child.

"Fine. A little tight at the chest, though."

"Then it fits perfect," Inari teased.

"I would like him to concentrate on our vows instead of my breast." Akiya groaned, knowing how much of a horny dog her mate can be sometimes. It would be embarrassing to have him pounce on her in front of their family and friends.

"Well, there's some padding inside, so I'll just take it out." Ivonne said, turning her daughter around to examine the dress again. The dress was made with the combined effort of Ivonne, Gloria, and Chloe. The whole entire wedding seemed to be a group effort. Izayoi used rare flowers from her garden to decorate the beach and the bouquets for the wedding. Gin and Sayuri created the designs for the bridesmaids dresses and sent them to one of the top designers in France to make them. All the cooks on both sides of the couple's family and close friends cooked the meal for the wedding.

"You know," she continued. "I remember when you told me that when you wanted to get married on a beach and you wanted me to make your dress. You said it would give you good luck." the older woman said, smiling. This would be the third time Akiya walked down the aisle, but this time everything went the way she wanted it, and she was truly happy this time around.

"I know."

"I know your father can't wait to give you away this time. He said he knows you're in good hands."

"Oh my God. I've never been so nervous in my life!" the hanyou exclaimed, with a bright smile on her face. All the married women around her knew that look, the look of unconditional love.

"You'll be just fine," Inari chimed in, giving her sister an encouraging smile.

* * *

It was strange seeing him again, still the same suave dressed man she met years ago.

'_I thought I would never see him again,'_ Iva thought to herself as she walked along the long hallway back to her hotel suite. Twenty years without seeing her estranged husband and then he pops up all of a sudden. That was what scared her the most, just showing up. Would he hurt her again?

She had loved him long ago, they never expected it to happen. Their marriage was built on something far from love: Iva needed an American green card and Christopher needed a trophy piece to show off for a few months. Everything happened so fast, from just being his date to business events, to their first kiss, then she was carrying his child.

'_I was sick during that whole pregnancy.' _she thought to herself.

The summer night Akira was born, the couple admitted their feelings for each other. Iva thought everything would be like a dream, like its always been, but it was far from it. Five years of mental and physical abuse left a lifetime of wounds that may never heal.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting." she mumbled. Still thinking to herself, the neko youkai crashed into something. Slowly looking up... it was him.

* * *

"So you're nervous?" Inutaisho asked, walking inside his oldest son's room. It took nearly an hour for Sesshomaru to wake up and let go of Akiya so she could do one final fitting for her dress. The inuyoukai held on tight to his mate, while Inuyasha and Inutaisho pried her out of his grasp. That was no easy feat, since Sesshomaru fought the whole time, still half asleep.

"No," he answered in a bored tone, still laying on the bed in his boxers and white-beater. He wanted to sleep in today with his mate, but it seemed like no one wanted to do what he said, that was something he was not used to.

"I remember when I married Izayoi, I was scared shitless."

"...I want my hanyou." he mumbled to himself, laying back on the bed.

"I know Akiya is a wonderful girl, I see you two staying together a very long time." the older man admitted. He could sense his sons smirking at what he said. Sesshomaru hid his behind the pillow while Inuyasha was in the livingroom, smirking.

"Oi, old man, you're getting soft," Inuyasha teased, walking inside the bedroom. "Kami, Sesshomaru, get the fuck up. You smell like sex and pet drool."

"My Akiya does not drool." Sesshomaru pointed out, lifting his head from the pillow to glare at his brother.

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout her."

"Now, now boys, you two shouldn't be arguing." Inutaisho said in a loud, booming voice, silencing the upcoming argument between his sons.

"Keh. I was just pointing out that Sesshomaru here smells like he's been licking the entire bed." Inuyasha commented, proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was licking something, but it was definitely not the bed, but just as comfortable and it tastes better." the groom shot back, smirking as his brother and father, whose eyes widened in shock.

"I am going to forget I ever heard that." Inutaisho mumbled, shaking his head. Sesshomaru never even gave a hint about his sex life, now he was telling his father and brother that he was _licking _Akiya.

"Eww! I don't think I can hang out with her anymore. I thought she was already crazy enough to marry you." Inuyasha said, failing to hide the smirk on his face. The two brothers liked to tease each other and fight, it was their thing.

"You set us up," the groom pointed out.

"She was going to turn gay. I saw her staring at a girl's breast."

"She's _very_ far from gay."

_Quick Flashback_

"_Who's is it?" Sesshomaru whispered in Akiya's ear. The couple was having sex in the Holiday Inn the night after the Brown family reunion. Taking a nip at the hanyou's ear, she shuddered as the gold caps touched her heated skin._

"_Yours... whenever..." she managed to breathe out as his movements sent her spiraling in pleasure. "God, you're amazing!" digging her claws deeper into his back as he sped up his pace._

_End Flashback_

"Whatever. Anyway have you written your vows yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, that's good to hear." a feminine voice said, walking inside the bedroom. All three men looked shocked at the woman standing before them. Gin smiled as she entered the room, looking at the small group of men.

"Inuyasha, you left the door open again, didn't you?" Inutaisho asked his son, shaking his head. The hanyou blushed and twitched his ears, hoping his father or Gin would take the bait, but it didn't. work. Maybe it only worked with Kagome and Izayoi.

"Well, son..." the demoness took a sniff around the room. Raising an elegant eyebrow, she turned her eyes to her son. "I see you enjoyed yourself last night with your bride. You know, sometimes it's better to wait."

"I will try to remember that."

"You should, you will need your strength for the honeymoon."

"I never had that problem before, and I doubt I would now."

"You're so full of yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

"Iva..."

"Chris, I see you are well," she said, bowing humbly. He was not sure if it was due to her many years as a geisha or her fear of him.

"Don't bow... I see you cut your hair."

"Yes."

"It looks good."

"Thank you. I-I have to go and-." but her sentence was cut off when Christopher's hand grabbed her arm. She let out a whimper, even though she was in no physical pain.

"Wait!" looking into his ex wife's eyes, he saw her fear and let go as if she burned him and mumbled an apology."I just want to talk..."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry... for everything I ever did to you. It was wrong and dishonorable, I should have never hurt the woman I loved the way I did." he said, bowing his head low. Iva stood in shock. Had her ex husband just apologized for abusing her all of those years? Deep down, _very _deep, she still loved him. He was the father of her child, he would always have a place in her heart.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have too, I just wanted you to know." the two stood in silence, staring at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking. After a while, Christopher sighed and left, leaving Iva standing still.

-

-

Wow this chap was short but I did it! I thought it sucked but whatever. Next chap is the wedding!!! So read and review!!!


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Heather Headley's "If It Wasn't For Your Love", or the Bible verse "Corinthians 13", so don't sue!

-

-

-

As the morning sun began to beam on Akiya's sleep-worn face, she awoke, wearing a slight smile. She let out a loud, sloppy yawn, and stretched her arms wide, popping her shoulder blades. Now she would officially be Mrs. Sesshomaru Taishou. To her, it felt like going to prom, though she had never went to her own. After several years of pain and confusion, she would finally be happy. The hanyou sprung from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean herself up, singing 'The Sweetest Thing' the entire time. Walking out the bathroom with only a towel, she quickly slid on a pair of blue satin panties and rubbed lotion on her skin. She was lucky she did, since her mother, sister, cousin, and Sayuri all barged into the room.

"Come on, Akiya!" Inari shouted, roughly grabbing her little sister's arm. "We only have three hours to get you ready!" Inari yanked her toward the closet to put on her dress.

"Hey! Can I at least have breakfast first!?" Akiya shouted back, holding the top of her towel with one hand, only to have her sister tug it off and slide the dress over her shoulders.

* * *

Sesshomaru slept peacefully, dreaming of his mate. Her scent still lingered on the sheets, which calmed him even more.

"Ki..." he mumbled, rolling around, tightly holding his pillow. Never in his life had he felt so happy and at peace, and the reason for that was right next door. The ear-splitting sound of the alarm snapped the youkai out of his peaceful dream. In it, Sesshomaru was laying his head on Akiya's lap, while she ran her claws through his hair.

"Damn," he muttered. He set the clock for two hours later and went back to sleep.

* * *

'_I wonder what Sessh is doing right now,' _Akiya thought to herself as her mother made sure the dress fit perfect. A small smile graced her pretty face at the thought of her mate. Ivonne looked up to see her youngest child staring into space with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"'Cause I'm excited!"

"Oh."

'Wonderful' was one of the many words to describe Sesshomaru. On their double-date with Inuyasha and Kagome, he was the perfect gentleman, except when he thought she was lying about her position in the Youkai Elite. Not many people believed her until she was featured in Hanyou Life Magazine. Their fist kiss had her heart pounding in her chest, but also had her feeling like she was floating in air at the same time.

"Well, let's do that hair of yours." Inari chimed in, wrapping a long black smock around her neck. She pulled out a wooden hair brush from her travel bag along with some other hair products and supplies. Getting Akiya ready was the most important thing at the moment, (well, obviously) so none of the other girls were dressed at the moment. Inari was doing Akiya's hair, then Akira was doing her makeup right after. Then she would be escorted to the beach, where the wedding was taking place. Akira giggled as Inari tugged a little too hard on Akiya's hair and the hanyou winced. The baby was kicking inside her, which made her laugh even harder.

'_Maybe one day I'll know that same feeling.' _the bride thought to herself as she turned to her cousin. Before she met him, her life was a lonely one. After her divorce, Akiya thought she would never find anyone else; she thought she would live her life as an old maid.

Smirking to herself, the hanyou grabbed her cell phone next to her. Flipping it open, she began to text her mate. Right now, she just needed to know that he was there in the next room, excited as she was about getting married.

'Hey babe.'

Groaning, Sesshomaru flipped open the blasted phone, waking up from his second dream, in which Akiya was feeding him strawberries on a secluded island under a single palm tree. Opening the text message he, smiled and wrote a reply.

'Hey urself. U scared?'

'No.'

'Y?'

'Cuz I kno im marryin u.'

'143' (That means 'I love you'.)

'U 2.'

"Now just add a little blush." Akira mumbled to herself, applying some blush on the bride's face. "All done!" she cheered, spinning the chair in front of the mirror of the dresser.

"Oh my God!" The bride looked at her face in shock. She always thought she was pretty, but she never looked this good in her life. Pouting her petal pink-colored lips, she smiled, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't go crying now."

"But I look so pretty!" the hanyou whimpered, looking at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress fit her perfectly. Even the train seemed to be apart of her, but the bottom half of the dress wasn't wide. The sleeveless dress had two straps that wrapped around the neck, which pushed up her cleavage.

"Thank the Kami that mascara is waterproof," Akira groaned, dabbing away the tears before they fell down Akiya's face.

'_I'm getting married today!'_

'_**Well, I must say, we look damn good!'**_

'_I wonder how Sessh looks? I can't believe I'm going to be his wife!'_

"Oh my Lord! Look at you, baby!" Gloria stared at her granddaughter in awe, sitting in her wedding dress.As Akiya stood up, the silk dress moved with her when she greeted her grandmother. The older woman had her hands over her mouth in shock. People have always told Gloria that Akiya looked like her when she was younger, but looking at her now, it was very true. The serene look on her face but nervous eyes reminded her of when she married her husband Earl.

"You-you look so gorgeous!" Gloria continued, grabbing the bride's shoulders, examining the young face that looked so much like hers once did, except without the demonic features.

"Thank you." Akiya whispered back, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh hell! Keep from crying on the child's dress now, Gloria." Chloe shouted, walking inside the room, dressed in her best church outfit. She even wore a brand new wig.

"Sorry, but she looks so..." Gloria sobbed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I don't know why all ya'll doddling around, the wedding starts in an hour and only me, the crybaby, and the one gettin' married dressed!"

"Aww shit, she's right. We have to get ourselves ready," Ivonne said, looking at her watch. All the undressed women rushed out of the room. Chloe rolled her eyes and yanked her sister out of the room before she flooded the suite with her tears.

'_So now all I have to do is wait.' _Carefully taking a seat at the edge of the bed, she waited for her father to pick her up with the limo and drive to the beach where the ceremony was held.

* * *

"How the fuck do I put this on?" Inuyasha growled, his fingers fumbling with the bowtie.

"Wench!" he yelled.

"What!?" Kagome yelled in the next room, trying to dress the twins. The two seemed to hate the idea of being in suits, something they gained from their father.

"Oi, wench, I need you to do this bowtie for me!"

"Baka." she mumbled to herself placing the clip-on ties on the twins' shirts. The boys giggled, making her laugh as well. All her baka mate had to do was get dressed, and he couldn't even do that right. She was able to dress herself, fix her hair and makeup, and get all three boys dressed.

"Wench!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, storming to their bedroom. She quickly did the bowtie and yanked one of his ears for yelling.

"Bitch, what was that for?" he growled, rubbing his injured ear.

"For yelling!" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a strapless, tangerine, knee-length bridesmaids dress. Her ebony hair was pinned into a slightly messy bun.

"Lets get going, wench. Remember, I'm the best man."

"And I'm a bridesmaid, so what's your point?"

"You're just a bridesmaid."

"If something happens to Sesshomaru, you have to marry Akiya since you're the best man."

"Eww, that would be like incest! The crazy wench is like my little sister!"

"But that's the job of the best man," she said, chuckling, picking a piece of lint off Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

"This is it, Sesshomaru. You're going to be a married man." Inutaisho said, patting his oldest son on the back with a smile. This afternoon, the sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the clear water. Looking out to the water, both men stood quietly under the wedding arch, covered with Phalaenopsis and Semi-alba Orchids for a moment, enjoying the beauty of everything. Most of the guests were arriving. Even Christopher was there. Akiya suggested he could go since everyone else in the family was going. She said something was different about him since the last time he saw him, so she took it upon herself to speak with him. He seemed more at peace with himself and was truly sorry for what he did to Iva and Akira.

"Inutaisho! Take your seat!" Izayoi whispered, pointing to the seat next to her, in the front row of the groom's side. Gin sat next to Izayoi, smiling and waving at her son, making Sesshomaru more nervous.

'_**Did she just smile?' **_his inner youkai asked, confused that she was smiling at someone other than Rin.

'_Kami, she must think I'm going to screw something up.'_

Reverend Howard patted his back, giving him a reassuring smile. Something about the old, slim man calmed his nerves.

"Fine, woman!" he growled with a very Inuyasha like pout, taking a seat on the silk-covered chair. After ten minutes of guests picking out where to sit and having meaningless conversation, The groom was becoming very aggravated. When the hell was this wedding going to start?

* * *

Back at the hotel, all of the members of the bridal party were in the massive stretch limo, heading toward the beach, around the back of the resort. Akiya had a veil covering her face with her head down the entire ride. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, since the vehicle was just driving around the back. Pulling up in front of a big white tent, the bridal party stepped out and quickly got into place. Akiya nervously looked around for something, but the only thing around was a dresser with a large mirror.

'_I need something old and borrowed.'_

"What's wrong?" Yura asked, walking up to the nervous bride.

"I need something old and borrowed."

"Huh?" she asked, confused about western traditions, raising a waxed eyebrow.

"It's for good luck: Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. My underwear are blue and new, now I need something borrowed." she explained.. Looking around, Yura found something perfect. Taking off her bracelet, she handed it to her friend.

"My grandma gave it to me, so it's pretty old. You can borrow it for the wedding."

"Thank you so much!" pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Ahem!" Everyone's heads quickly turned toward Hideki, with his arm out for Akiya to grab. "We have a wedding," he said cooly. Everyone hurriedly ran into place with their partners all waiting for Hideki's signal. "Let's go."

Miroku escorted his wife Sango down the aisle. All heads turned to them as it became official that the wedding was actually taking place.Next in line was Kagome and Kouga, Kikiyo and one of Sesshomaru's cousins, followed by Yura and Bankotsu, and finally, Akira and another one of the groom's cousins. All of the women carried white orchid bouquets. After those six took their places at the alter, Rin then walked out in a miniature version of the maid of honor's dress with Chi-Chi right beside her in a mini bridesmaid dress. Rin had her hair pinned up in a complicated bun, accented with matching tangerine flowers and Chi-Chi had her hair blown straight in a half-ponytail.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked down the aisle with Inari beside him. Her dress was slightly different from the bridesmaids': hers had a short train with a split down the middle, and the top half had straps. Taking their places behind where the bride and groom would be, Inuyasha decided to pester his brother.

"You nervous?"

"Quiet, baka." Sesshomaru growled low. Finally, Xiomara wore a frilly dress the same color as the other female members of the bridal party. She held a colorful striped pail filled with white petals. Next to her was Hassan, in a little white tux with the wedding rings on a pillow. The two cousins walked down the aisle, the flower girl tossing the petals on the red carpet leading to the groom.

_Would I be standing here_

_After all these years_

_Among the stars above_

_Maybe not, if it wasn't for your love_

All the guests looked toward the white tent where the bridal party was coming from. Akiya didn't want to come out to 'Here Comes the Bride', so she picked a different song.

_Smiling faces all around_

_Like when a king that has just been crowned_

_A battle has been won_

_That I'd have lost_

_If it wasn't for you love_

The bride gracefully walked out of the tent with father escorting her. Everyone's eyes were on Akiya, but hers were on Sesshomaru's. She felt like running straight into her mate's arms, but she had to restrain herself. Everything was just too perfect to be true at the moment. She felt so peaceful with her mate, waiting for her with a smile on his face and a cool breeze touching her caramel skin. Her hair was in a complicated bun on the middle of her head, with white and tangerine orchids holding up the long veil.

'_**Look at her.'**_

'_I-I know... wow, she looks like an angel.'_

_A fairy tale unfolds_

_More true than stories I've been told_

_At last my chance to shine_

_And all in perfect time_

_The life I once dreamed of_

_Who'd have thought_

_If it wasn't for your love_

Hideki gave the bride a small kiss on the cheek, lifting the veil off her face. He happily stood by his daughter, waiting for the service to begin.

Taking her small hands in his, Sesshomaru stared down at his bride, her eyes were bright, fighting not to cry at this moment. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, inside and out, with a smile that could lighten every room.

"Hey." Akiya whispered, smiling at her mate.

"Hey yourself."

_And oh the wonderful surprise_

_To have a light so bright it blinds my eyes_

_And finally I see, how it feels to live a dream_

_But would I have touched the sky_

_Ever flown so high_

_No not I, if it wasn't for your love_

Reverend Howard smiled warmly at the couple. Opening the Bible in his hand, his soothing baritone voice grabbed the attention of everyone on the beach.

"We are gathered here today to join together Sesshomaru and Akiya in holy matrimony."

"Who gives away this woman to this man?" the Reverend asked, looking directly at Hideki.

"Her mother and father." the nekoyoukai answered, kissing her cheek oncer again and taking a seat by his already crying wife. The couple held hands and smiled warmly at each other, then turning to look at the couple at the alter.

"Let us listen to a few words from the Bible." Looking down at the old, brown, leather Bible, he began to read aloud.

"Love is patient; love is kind

and envies no one.

Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;

never selfish, not quick to take offense.

There is nothing love cannot face;

there is no limit to its faith,

its hope, and endurance.

In a world, there are three things

that last forever: faith, hope, and love;

but the greatest of them all is love." Closing the book, he spoke again.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows, Sesshomaru, would you like to begin?"

Taking a deep breath, he let go of Akiya's hand, dug into his pocket, pulling out a small, folded piece of paper. The bride grabbed his free hand with both of hers rubbing his knuckles.

"I, Sesshomaru, take you, Akiya, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart and soul that you are my mate, best friend and the love of my life. I vow to honor and protect you and stand by you through sickness and health, as long as I live." Akiya was already in tears at his words. The Reverend handed her a handkerchief. The groom kissed both her knuckles and whispered 'Aishiteru' against her skin.

"I, Akiya take you, Sesshomaru, to be my husband from this day forward, through good times and bad. I promise to be honest with you, comfort and encourage you, and stay with you as long as we live." the hanyou said, breaking down in tears.

"Now-." Reverand Howard began, only to be cut off by the bride. The reverand gave her a amused look but let her continue.

"I'm not finished... Sesshomaru, I never thought I would ever fall in love again, let alone love someone the way I love you. You are my king, my best friend, my mate, and I thank God and the Kami everyday that when I wake up I'm in your arms." most of the guests were in tears at her words.

"Now, please take your rings." Hassan shyly walked forward to the couple and they each took a ring. "Repeat after me. 'With this ring, I pledge to you, with all my heart and being, to love and support you in all ways, to my utmost capabilities for the rest of our lives.'" The bride and groom each repeated these vows, sliding their wedding rings on the other's finger.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Taishou. You may kiss the bride."

Leaning closer, the bride and groom sealed their marriage with a kiss. Cheers rang out through the entire beach, with the occasional sob here and there. Rice was also tossed at the couple. Slowly pulling away, the couple smiled at each other. Akiya had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck, while his arms were tightly holding her waist.

"I love you, Mr. Taishou." Akiya cooed.

"And I you, Mrs. Taishou." The two were grinning like happy idiots, staring into each other's eyes. The bride and groom jogged down the aisle, arm in arm, to the white limo.

"Look at our little girl, she's a married woman." Ivonne said, wiping the tears from her face, holding her husband close.

"I never seen Sesshomaru this happy." Gin commented, smiling as the limo drove off into the sunset.

"Kids grow up fast. Just yesterday, Sesshomaru was running around the backyard, naked." Inutaisho said, walking up to his ex wife and in-laws. Izayoi was under his strong arm, wiping away her tears.

"Ki used to do that too. One time we saw her riding on Bob in his full demon form around the neighborhood." Hideki said smiling at the memory.

"We should be heading to the reception now." Gin said, gracefully walking away from the group, back to the hotel where the reception was being held in the grand banquet hall. The guest all waked back, each talking about how beautiful the wedding was.

-

-

Well that was the wedding I hoped you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it! I think I have about three more chapters left and Rin's story will be posted up so please check out for that. Read and review and tell me what you think!


	6. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter will have a lemon, so if you don't like 'em, don't read it.

-

-

-

"Look at this!" Angie whispered to herself, looking around the beautifully decorated reception hall. Each of the tables were covered with silk. On top of the tables were elegant crystal bowls filled with fresh water, pink rose petals, and small candle floating on top. The large hall was filled with an assortment of rare flowers and fine lace and silk draped across the ceiling. The guests were walking around and began taking their assigned seats.

"Well, kids, let's take our seats." Ivonne said with a smile, leading her family to one of the round tables in the middle of the room. Making sure all the children were seated, she and Hideki took their seats near the bride and groom's table.

"That was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Iva, it was." Gin replied, taking her seat next to Ivonne. The nekoyoukai smiled at her old friend and walked off.

"So we're family now, Ginny." Hideki teased. Gin growled at the nickname he gave her as a child. When she was a geisha at Sayuri's okiya, Hideki, a young kitten at the time, used to pester her and the rest of the workers.

"I've told you this when you were twelve and I'll tell you now: Do not call me that!" she growled, pointing a sharp claw under the neko's nose.

"So that's how you got the name." Inutaisho chimed in, taking a seat next to his ex-wife. Izayoi took a seat next to her mate, still wiping away tears. Minutes of small talk later, finally, the bride and groom entered. All the guests applauded. Some even gave standing ovations for the couple.

Smiling brightly, the bride and groom took their places in between the maid of honor and the best man. Raising his glass, Inuyasha tapped the crystal against his claw, grabbing everyone's attention. He stood up, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Well, I'm supposed to give some sort of speech about the bride and groom and how cute of a couple they are, blah , blah, blah." he went on, rolling his eyes to emphasize the point. Akiya giggled while Sesshomaru made a silent vow to himself to kill his brother if he embarrassed him or his mate.

"But seriously, brother, you picked a good woman to be your wife. I still don't understand why she accepted. I wish you two the best of luck and don't forget, brother, that she's always right." The crowed laughed and applauded, even the groom. Inari stood up after Inuyasha, who took a seat next to his brother. She smiled at the bride and groom and then began to cry.

"Wow, li'l sis, you're all grown up and married... Sesshomaru, I never got a chance to thank you for coming into my sister's life. I've never seen her this happy in a very long time. Thank you so much. I remember when Akiya was four, she used to run around naked on our demon cat, Bob. Now, she's in a pretty wedding dress, all grown up!" The demoness choked up, wiping away the tears falling down her face. The bride was still in shock that she even bought up the story.

"Let me cut this short, since I cant stop crying. Akiya, Sesshomaru, I wish you the best of luck in your marriage, and I hope you two give me a lot more nieces and nephews." Taking a seat next to her sister, Akiya smiled and wiped away the tears.

"How about the bride and groom have their first dance?" the D.J. asked over the microphone. The two got up from their seats and made their way to the dance floor. The same song Akiya walked down the aisle to played.

"May I?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, you may." Akiya answered. She began leaning closer to her husband, taking his left hand in hers while his right hand rested on her waist. They danced quietly, blanking out everyone around them as the music played.

"So we're married now?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." she answered, giving him a chaste kiss. Slowly, the music faded out and the flashes of cameras stopped, but the bride and groom were still in their own world. Rin chuckled to herself, taking a shot of the couple dancing without any music. It kind of reminded the girl of when her birth parents would dance around the livingroom when the only sound around was the rain hitting the windowsill.

"Umm, well I see the bride and groom love to dance. How about everyone else hit the dance floor?" the D.J. said over the microphone. The guests poured onto the dance floor, some mingled in the corners with one another. After an hour of dancing and mingling, the couple finally stood by the ten tier wedding cake that Kikiyo made, as well as most of the dishes for the wedding.

Smiling at his mate, Sesshomaru took her small hand in his as he guided her hand, cutting the cake. Sliding a small piece into her mouth, the groom bit back a growl as the woman sucked on his two fingers that were holding the piece of cake. Taking a small piece of cake as well, Akiya mashed it all over his mouth, causing everyone to drop their jaws and stare. The stoic youkai looked down at his mate with wide eyes and gave her a big kiss on her mouth, getting cake all over her mouth too.

"I can't believe you did that!?" Akiya squealed. She slipped the handkerchief out of Sesshomaru's pocket and wiped their faces clean.

"You should talk."

Everyone laughed at how cute the couple looked together. Taking time to eat, all of the guests resumed their activities, enjoying the reception. Walking away from her mate, Akiya approached the wallflower Kikiyo looking bored out of her mind.

"Hey Kik, it's a wedding, you're supposed to mingle. They say it's one of the best places to meet people."

"I'm not looking for anyone right now." the chef said, blushing.

"Yeah right. Well, since you're not looking for anyone, then you'll just come with me to mingle." the bride said, taking Kikiyo's hand, leading her to a group of brothers.

"Hello, Ki-chan!" Bankotsu said happily. Jakotsu kissed the bride on the cheek and the other five brothers respectfully bowed. The shy one out of the bunch had his eyes fixed on Kikiyo. Akiya had to bite back a chuckle, since he looked like a hungry puppy. The handsome white tiger youkai had a boyish face and friendly brown eyes. His shoulder length dark hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of his head.

"Well... Sui-Su?" Akiya asked, trying to think of the shy man's name.

"Suikotsu." the shy youkai said, never taking his eyes off the shy former priestess.

"Sorry about that," Akiya apologized. "Well, this is one of my beautiful bridesmaids: Kikiyo. Kik, Suikotsu." the bride said happily, nudging her friend closer. Rolling her eyes, Kikiyo finally gave in and bowed and mumbled a greeting.

"Um, how about a dance, Ms. Kikiyo?" Suikotsu asked, extending her hand for him to take. Blushing slightly, she took his clawed hand and walked with him to the dance floor. Quietly, they danced rather closely to a Marvin Gaye song.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker with my older brother, Ki?" Jakotsu asked, eyeing the grinning bride.

"It's about time I saw him go gaga over a woman. Shit, kid, knock yourself out." Bankotsu said, watching the pair dance together.

"But they look so cute together, Jak!" Akiya cooed. All of the brothers laughed at the bride's antics. It was strange to see a woman who could best any youkai in a battle be so feminine and childish.

"Bank, I have a lovely cousin who told me you were cute." she continued.

"I like being a playboy. I got centuries to settle down and take a mate."

"Alright, you party pooper!" she teased, giving her old partner a fake pout.

After an hour of mingling, tossing the bouquet, the garter belt, and dancing, the bride and groom were talking to Rin.

"So, sweetie, you have everything you need for your week at Inari's?" Akiya asked, picking a stray hair out of her face.

"Yes."

* * *

"Remember, after your stay with the Williams', you're going to be with Grandma and Grandpa." Sesshomaru pointed out. 

"Yes, now you two can go and have your honeymoon." Rin said, swatting the two away to enjoy their first night as a married couple. Both adults nodded their heads and kissed each of the child's cheeks and quietly left the reception before anyone could notice.

"So..." Chi-Chi said, walking up to her best friend, now cousin. "Your dad and my aunt are about to screw each other's brains out for two whole weeks." The neko hanyou could hear her mother growl at her from across the room for her bad language.

"Yep, maybe I'll get a sibling from it."

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" Akiya asked, holding her mate's hand while he led her out of the limo to a small dock. The stars shined brightly and its light bounced off the water from the shore, making it look like the water was covered with diamonds. 

"To our honeymoon." he smoothly said, leading her to a single boat parked at the dock. Stepping on the boat, the hanyou walked inside one of the rooms inside and changed out of her wedding dress into a large tee shirt and shorts.

After a half an hour of sitting on the boat cuddled in each other's arms, it pulled into another dock on a different Hawaiian island. Stepping off the boat, another limo waited for the happy couple. They stepped inside the vehicle, driving off into the night.

"This is becoming a little too much. You did too much already." Akiya said, resting her head on her mate's shoulder.

"You're my mate, you deserve the very best." kissing her head. It didn't take long for the limo to pull up to an expensive hotel. Stepping into the main lobby, the famous couple checked into their suite for the next two weeks.

"Wow, look at this!" The hanyou looked around the massive suite in awe. The entire room was white, from the walls down the sheets; even the mini-bar was a bright white. A dimly lit chandelier hung off the ceiling of each of the three rooms.

However, the design of the room was the last thing on Sesshomaru's mind; his eyes were on the king sized bed covered in pure white sheets and pillows.

'_I wonder how this bed squeaks?'_

'_**You know there might be someone staying next door, have some courtesy.'**_

'_It's my wedding night.'_

"Look, the fridge has champagne, fruits, and whipped cream!" Akiya shouted, holding a bottle in one hand and a bowl of strawberries and grapes in another. That wench had no idea the effect she had on him, standing there in that large shirt and shorts, exposing her thick, soft legs, curves that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame, and the most exotic eyes he had ever seen.

The youkai merely nodded his head and thought of the many things he could do to his mate with those items.

"I'm going to freshen up, you should join me." she said, walking into the bathroom. Ears perking up at what she said, the youkai followed his wife with a lazy grin. The woman turned around and winked at her mate. She tossed her shirt into his face and jumped into the Jacuzzi, splashing water everywhere.

"It seems that you like causing trouble, huh, Ki-chan?" Sesshomaru teased, tossing his clothes on the now wet floor. Stepping in after his mate, the hanyou had her back turned, washing her arms and legs.

"I did no such thing." she pointed out, turning to look at him over her shoulder. A small smile graced her face before she turned back around to continue to wash herself.

"Let me help you." he said, pulling his mate closer, causing her to gasp. Taking the soapy wash cloth out of her hand, he washed her back.

"That feels nice..." Akiya sighed as she felt his claws tease her heated skin through the cloth. Arching her back closer to his chest, she gave him a clear view of her breast that was hidden under the suds. Pulling the woman closer, he continued washing her skin.

Cupping one of her breasts, Sesshomaru continued washing his mate's body, sending shivers down her spine with his breath tickling her skin. Bringing the cloth lower, his nimble fingers teased her clit, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head and bite hard on her full lips.

"You taste good." he murmured, tasting her neck, salty with sweat from the toll of the wedding and his wandering hands. Continuing his torture, Akiya was becoming undone. Sesshomaru had an effect on her like no one else ever had. All those years of training in the Youkai Elite to never show weakness came crashing down with a single touch from her mate.

"Baby... please..." she rasped out.

"You didn't even wash my back, Akiya." taking one last nip at her ear, he switched their places. Leaning against the end of the Jacuzzi, his long hair was pinned up into messy bun to keep it from getting wet. Gaining her composure, Akiya gently washed her mate's back. It seemed like she was almost scared to touch him, but her body was still excited from his touch. Her claws ran up and down his back, then toward his chiseled chest, spiking both of their scents.

"I think it's time we got out." Akiya said in a breathy whisper. Nodding his head, he stepped out after his mate, wrapping a robe around her body. Looking down at her wet body, he had to restrain himself from taking his mate right now, but it was their wedding night. He would make sure she would get wet every time she even thought of this night. Drying himself off, he followed his mate back to the bed. Laying down on the soft bed, he eyed Akiya, trying to take out the many hair pins holding her bun in place. The woman walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'_What is she up to?'_

'_**She's probably just using the bathroom.'**_

'_She had better hurry up.' _he muttered, tossing a grape into his mouth. The youkai laid on the large bed waiting for nearly ten minutes. Akiya finally stepped out, and his jaw dropped.

"You like?" she cutely asked, turning around to give him a good view of her backside. She wore a very short, white, spaghetti strap night gown, stopping just under her butt. Her long, dark brown hair pooled down her shoulders in loose waves, shining brightly.

"I like."

'_**I love... Kami, bless her parents for good genetics.' **_Sesshomaru's inner youkai piped up. Akiya's youkai called to his, almost teasing him.

"Let's have some fun, Sessh." the hanyou said, seductively walking to the bed, sitting down next to her husband. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, he poured her a glass, as well one for himself. Quickly drinking the glasses, Akiya reached for the bowl full of grapes and strawberries, his and her favorite fruit.

"Try some, Sessh." bringing a ripe strawberry to his lips. Just as he reached for it, she pulled back.

"Teasing me? You should know better than that."

"But it's fun!" Akiya cutely whined, putting the fruit in her mouth. Before she could take a bite she felt another set of fangs sinking into the fruit. Biting off her half, she could see a smirking Sesshomaru staring at her. Softly kissing her moist lips, the youkai grabbed the bowl from her hands and set them on the night stand. Deepening the kiss, Akiya whimpered, but pulled him closer. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Akiya holding a can of whip cream, paired with an all too happy grin.

Pushing her mate down on the bed, Akiya took over the dominate roll, leading the kiss. Her warm tongue traced over Sesshomaru's sharp fangs, making her want him even more. She could fell the tiny gold caps on his incisors. Pulling the woman closer, he made sure she could feel his erection on her abdomen. She needed to know the effect she had on him.

"We take our time." Akiya murmured against his lips, kissing her way across his jaw, down to his neck.

"I never said we couldn't, but I wanted you to know the effect you had on me."

The hanyou chuckled against his skin, her claws softly scratched up and down his chest.

"I see. Well, let's have some fun." she said, wildly shaking the can in her hands. Tossing the cap away, she drew a line starting from the middle of his chest down to his navel with the whipped cream. Leaning down, she licked his chest clean, starting from his navel up to the middle of his chest and back down, licking him clean. The youkai under her let out a noise sounding like something between a growl and a purr, his muscles tingling from her touch. Nibbling his perfect belly button, Akiya kissed her way back up to his earlobe, taking it into her mouth.

"Sessh, you have no idea the control you have over me. You're so sexy. I want you so bad." she whispered in his ear right before she pulled him into a burning kiss. Slowly pulling away, Akiya continued the exploration of her mate's body. Nibbling and kissing her way back down, she took one very hard nipple in her mouth, suckling gently, while her hand teased the other.

Groaning loudly, Sesshomaru grabbed his mate by the shoulders. Switching their positions, her touch was too much for him. If she would have continued, he would have turned into putty right under her.

"But-." Akiya squeaked, only to be cut off by a bruising kiss. Feeling her nightgown being torn off her body, she was ready to chastize him but he cut her off once again.

"Don't talk. You know what?" he said, breaking the kiss. His hand was running up her leg to her thigh, giving her goose bumps. Squeezing her round butt, he pulled her closer to feel his hard member poking at her ready core. He could smell her arousal hitting him hard, but he wanted to go slowly. There was only one wedding night, and it needed to be special.

"But you said 'don't talk'." Bringing his hand to cup her breast, the woman beneath him moaned, digging her claws into his shoulders.

"Whatever. You know I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight." his hands was teasing her plump breasts, rubbing and pinching until her back arched for more.

"You are?" she asked excitedly, digging her claws into his pale skin.

"Yes, I am." gently kissing her bruised lips. Kissing his way down her neck to the junction between her neck and shoulder where her mating mark was, Sesshomaru lapped and bit at the skin until it turned red. Going lower, he kissed his way down to her breast. Taking one into his mouth, the hanyou arched her back, grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer. His other hand teased the other, it was becoming almost too much for the hanyou to take.

"You will be the death of me Sesshomaru-sama." Akiya whispered, her eyes closed. Chuckling against her heated skin. She was already using honorifics. He must have been doing a good job.

Kissing his way down, he reached her womanhood. He could hear her soft gasp as the air from his nostrils touched her vagina.

His warm tongue went inside her, causing her to arch her back and dig her claws into the sheets. Teasing her swollen nub with his tongue, Akiya let out a loud scream, pushing her pelvis closer to his face. Pulling her body closer by her legs, Sesshomaru went deeper inside, bringing her closer to her climax. She was so close she could almost taste it, but then her mate pulled away. Whimpering softly, the dazed woman looked down confused at Sesshomaru, wondering why he would leave her feeling like this.

"Why-wha-why... did you stop?" Akiya asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Shhh, I have never left you unsatisfied before, why would I do it now on all nights?" he whispered back. His sweaty body slid up against hers, making the situation even worse. She wanted him so bad right now. Swiftly entering her, Akiya instantly grabbed hold of his broad shoulders as he moved slowly inside her.

"Sesshomaru, more!" the hanyou groaned out. Following her orders, the youkai sped up his pace till the bed began to squeak. Meeting his thrust, Akiya whispered "I love you", her warm breath tickling his lips.

Wrapping both of her legs around his neck, Sesshomaru went deeper until the woman under him bit her lips to keep from screaming. His youki rubbed against hers in an all too blissful way. Her eyes turned red and two cream colored jagged markings formed on her cheeks. Akiya purred and scratched Sesshomaru's skin, leaving red whelps on his arms.

"Show me who's alpha." she whispered in his ear, thrusting her body against his. Almost laughing, Sesshomaru accepted his mate's challenge, sending her into even more spiraling waves of pleasure. Roughly pulling her husband into a kiss, she screamed into his mouth.

"Bad kitty, I want to hear you scream." he said after breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru wanted to know how good he made his mate feel. He loved every sound Akiya made during sex.

"Kami, Sesshomaru!! Yes!" Climaxing at the same time, both stayed still, panting and sweating. Pulling out, he rolled his body onto the bed, pulling her close to his chest. They enjoyed the sound of their labored breathing being the only sound inside the room. Both lovers were wrapped in each others arms.

"That was ama... mag... aw, fuck tryin' to explain it." Akiya grumbled back in her hanyou form, wiping a wet strand of hair out of her eye.

"I know. Cant wait until we wake up and do it again." smiling at his wife. Kissing her forehead, he chucked when he heard her soft purrs in a peaceful sleep.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_

'_Who would be calling at 6 in the morning?!' _the hanyou thought to herself, burying her head deeper into Sesshomaru's soft hair.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_

_For God's sake! Its our honeymoon!' _mentally pleading with the phone to stop ringing, but it wasn't listening. Rolling her eyes, Akiya finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the phone

"I'm a father! I'm a father!" a male voice shouted on the other line, making her wince.

"What are you taking about? Wait, Akira had the baby!?" waking up her mate. Mumbling something about loud women, Sesshomaru went back to sleep.

"Babies! A beautiful boy and girl! They look just like her!" Manten said excitedly over the phone.

"I never knew she was carrying twins?"

"She wanted to surprise all of you. I know it's your honeymoon, but I had to tell you the news."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she cooed over the phone.

"Thanks, I'll e-mail you some pictures later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Akiya shook her mate's shoulder to wake him up. He mumbled something about American breed cats not letting sleeping dogs lie.

"Hey, may I inform you that I am one half Japanese Bobtail and another half Balinese, so technically I'm not an American cat." she pointed out.

"Touchy, aren't we."

"So what breed are you?"

"Pure Hokkaido Inu."

"Wow!" she said, sarcastically pretending to care.

"Shut up, wench, and get another can of whipped cream."

* * *

"Arg! What time is it?" Kikiyo mumbled, popping her messy head out of the bedroom sheets. Looking around to find the clock on her night stand, the only thing she saw was someone's back. 

'_If Akiya could see this now, I would never hear the end of it.' _she thought to herself, watching her lover's back rise and fall.

It was all Akiya's and Sesshomaru's fault. If Kikiyo would have never caught the bouquet and the man sleeping next to her the garter belt, Inari would have never forced all the adults to drink and she would have never kissed him. Now she was waking up in a hotel bed with a man she only knew for a day.

'_Well, he is handsome.' _she thought to herself as he turned around in his sleep. For a doctor, he had the body of one of those firemen who posed for calenders and the handsome face to match.

"Morning, Ms. Kikiyo." he said, waking up with a smile on his face.

-

-

-

Damn that was a long chapter to do, almost ten full pages! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Please tell me if my lemon was good cause I get pretty nervous writing them. So review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be the last and then I'll post up Rin's story. Oh I have a cute one-shot coming soon so look out for it!


	7. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Guys, this is the last chapter of The Weddingཀ It was fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story and hopefully this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, I don't own Troll dolls, either. Trolls is copyright Thomas Dam.

-

-

-

'_Four months... Four fucking months, and nothing yet__ཀ' _Sesshomaru growled, pacing around the den. Four months have passed since their honeymoon and Akiya still wasn't pregnant. First, he thought it was something wrong with him, but he had just came back from the doctor, and he said he had more than enough sperm to impregnate a woman. He later asked the doctor if having an abortion could affect one's ability to get pregnant, but it was rare if it caused complications for someone who only had it once.

"Baby, I'm homeཀ" Akiya shouted, entering the mansion. She never was the type to live in a mansion, but it wasn't that big, just ten bedrooms. She still worked full time at the salon with her sister and friends.

Walking toward her husband, who seemed quite grouchy, she shrugged it off and leaned in for a kiss.

"How was work?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

"Fine. So, when did aunt Chloe and Nana say they were coming?" The two sisters decided it was time to go somewhere new for a change. They really enjoyed their time in Hawaii, so going to Japan to visit their family seemed like a good idea..

"They should reach the airport in two hours." he answered in a flat tone. Lately, Sesshomaru seemed distant, angry almost.

"Greatཀ I have everything ready for their stay. I booked all of us reservations at the best sushi spot, and then we're going sightseeingཀ"

"That sounds nice." he replied, walking away to the kitchen, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

'_Why the attitude, lately?' _Akiya asked herself, watching her husband's retreat. Just as much as he's been distant, he's been wanting to have sex more often, but right after, he would just go to sleep.

"Hey, Momཀ" Rin shouted, running inside with the Williams and Miyamoto family, tagging behind her.

"Aww look at my two little angelsཀ" Akiya cooed, taking the four month old twins Reina and Ryouta from their mother. Akira practically spit those two out herself; the only feature they had of their father was their hair and elemental abilities. Two sets of bronze eyes looked up at their older cousin in awe. Babbling something in baby talk, both twins grabbed some of Akiya's elbow length hair.

"Easy, now." she gently scolded, rubbing their little hands, making them loosen their grip.

"Ki, why haven't you started cooking yet?" Inari asked, sniffing around.

"Oh, I wanted to take them out to eat." bouncing the twins in her arms. "Well, make yourselves comfortable, 'cause they won't be here for a few hours." Walking into the kitchen, she knew Sesshomaru was attached to the twins just like everyone else in the family was. The cute little bundles warmed everyone's hearts.

"Hey, wook its your uncle, Sesshy." Akiya said in baby talk, walking over to her sulking mate. Smiling at the babies, Sesshomaru kissed their downy heads and took Ryouta from Akiya's arms. She looked so perfect holding those kids. For a brief second, he imagined they had gold colored eyes and curly dark brown hair.

'_I'm just going to have to keep on trying.'_

'_**It would help if you told Akiya you wanted children.'**_

'_She'll know when she finds out she's pregnant.'_

'_**Baka.' **_

"Ki."

"Yes?"

"I want a baby." he blurted out, never taking his eyes off the squirming infant in his arms.

"I thought you would want to wait, with the business and all." Akiya was shocked, she never thought he wanted children already, they were married for only four months.

"I've been trying to get you pregnant since our honeymoon. I just came from the doctor today. He said my sperm count was fine."

"You have? Well, that means I have to stop using birth control." she said, nervously chucking.

"You what?" he almost growled. He never told her he wanted a family, so it wasn't her fault.

"I've been using birth control for three years."

The annoying ring of Akiya's cell phone ended the awkward silence.

"You're at the airport now? Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Clicking off her phone, the couple walked off and gave the baby back to her parents. Stepping into the limo, Jaken drove to the airport.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, sweetie, this is raw." Chloe said to the waitress as politely as possible, pointing to the plate. The waitress looked at the older woman confused and turned to Rin, hoping she could explain that sushi was raw.

"Um, aunt Chloe, sushi is supposed to be raw." Rin explained.

"Ain't that nasty? You know it's bad to eat raw food.?"

"The way they make it, you won't get sick. Try some."

Looking down at the plate as if it were a alien, Chloe looked around to see everyone around her eating, even her sister.

"Well, alright..." reluctantly taking a bite with her fork.

'_Not so bad.' _Taking another bite, she finally ate.

"Now what's this?" she asked, pointing to the bottle of sake.

"Sake, rice wine." Akiya said, pouring her great aunt a cup. Taking it down in one shot, the old woman smiled and stuck her hand out for more.

"Y'all better send some of this stuff back to Maryland."

"Another kind of liquor is the last thing you need." Gloria scolded. Rin and Akiya chuckled at the sisters' antics. This was going to be a fun two weeks with Gloria and Chloe in Japan.

"So, Sesshomaru, Akiya, when are you giving me some more great grand children?" Akiya's grandmother asked, affectionately rubbing Rin's back, making the girl smile.

"Soon, hopefully." he said smiling affectionately at his mate, who kissed his cheek.

"Your room, Nana, is right here, and aunt Chloe, you're right next door. Now, if you need anything, press the intercom button and a servant will come to help you. Akiya never bothered to tell them where the master bedroom was, it would be better that way.

The hallway was quiet as Akiya made her way back to her bedroom, only to find her mate naked under the bed sheets.

"So you really want to have a baby, Sessh?" she asked softly, quietly taking a seat next to him, almost afraid to ruin the quiet intimacy between them.

"Yes. Look, if you don't want to have one just yet, is fine."

"I do, I really do. I thought we should wait until things slowed down at work."

"Work is never going to change. I want to have beautiful, healthy children with the same smile you have." he said, softly kissing her lips.

"I love you, Sessh. You know just what to say." Tossing away her clothes, she pounced on him like a wild cat. Straddling his hips, Akiya pulled Sesshomaru into a heated kiss.

"Missionary is the best position to conceive with." he said switching their positions so that he was on top.

"Did your research?" she teased, kissing his pale neck.

Inside the dark bedroom, Sesshomaru and Akiya slept peacefully on opposite sides of the bed. Leaning over, the hanyou was a small child who looked about five with curly black hair and gentle red eyes. Stroking Akiya's hair, the child studied the sleeping woman's features.

'_We have the same nose.' _the child thought to herself, staring at her mother in awe. She was quite a beauty, but it was sad that she blamed herself for her death.

"Mommy, it wasn't anyone's fault. I wasn't met to be in this world at the time." the child whispered, almost pleading to the sleeping woman. To the child's surprise Akiya woke up, shocked that the little girl she dreamed about for the last five years was standing in front of her.

"Michiko, I'm so sorry. I..." the woman pleaded, stroking her lost child's wet cheek.

"Mommy, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I promise I'll come back." Michiko's soft voice instantly calmed her mother.

"You'll come back?"

"Yep. I think I'd look pretty good with silver hair." Kissing her mother's cheek, the child disappeared without a trace.

"Silver hair, huh?"

* * *

"Ohh, they're so pretty, like life sized dollsཀ" Chloe said, excitedly watching the geisha preform for them. The three geishas finished their performance, taking their seats across their guests. It seemed Gloria and Chloe enjoyed finally seeing the legendary geisha's their husbands met during WW2. Just as their deceased husbands told them: graceful, beautiful, and poised

"So, how do you like our country?" the senior geisha asked Gloria, pouring a cup of sake for Sesshomaru. She was not very well spoken in English but she knew enough to have a basic conversation with a westerner.

"It's beautiful. I love the temples, they're so beautiful and peaceful."

It kind of made everyone proud that the sisters enjoyed Japan. This was their home. After a short conversation, the small group left and packed up into the limo, going home.

"I'm glad the both of you had a good time todayཀ" Akiya said, happily walking around the den, passing around hot chocolate. Not that it was cold in October, but it was one of the many traditions of the Brown family. Only Sesshomaru's and Chloe's was spiked with a little rum. Her husband was never a heavy drinker, but she still liked to give it to him anyway and her great aunt would catch a fit if she didn't.

"It was nice, but all dat starin', child, I don't know how you do it." Gloria said, taking a long sip from her mug.

"Most foreigners grab their attention and walking with Sessh in and out a limo didn't help much, either." Akiya pointed, taking a seat on her mate's lap.

"Good point, baby. Well, I'm worn out from today, goodnight." Not long after her, everyone else went to sleep. The family was out all day, sightseeing all over Tokyo. Tomorrow, the Brown sisters were spending the day with Inari and her family. Then Sango was giving them a tour around the dojo. Gloria thought it was a bad idea, having her sister anywhere near sharp objects, but Sango promised that nothing bad would happen.

"I'm tired." Sesshomaru yawned, burying his nose into his mate's neck.

"I know." massaging his scalp, lulling him to sleep.

"A little to the right."

"Baby, I'm late."

"Huh? Late for- late?" he said, breaking out of the trance Akiya had him under. She was smiling at him, still running her nimble fingers though his scalp.

"I want to take a test, but I'm a little nervous."

"Come on." picking up his wife bridal style as she directed him to her purse then to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she did her business and waited untill it was time to read the stick, afraid she pulled Sesshomaru inside.

"Read it, I cant."

"Fine." picking up the stick. "It's blue, were pregnant." he said in a blank tone.

"We're pregnantཀ" she shouted, leaping into his arms. It still took a moment for everything to sink in. They were going to be parents of a child. Holding her close, he carried her up to their bedroom, rocked each other's worlds, then went to sleep.

ཁMorning.ཁ Sesshomaru murmured, rubbing Akiya's flat stomach. He had spent most of the night rubbing it like she was a Troll doll.

ཁI'm not a Troll doll, you know.ཁ she said smiling, with her eyes closed, enjoying his touch.

ཁI know.ཁ his claws still teasing her skin.

ཁOur lives will never be the same again...I cant wait.ཁ leaning closer to her mate.

ཁThat's right. You are carrying the heir to the Taishou fortune.ཁ he whispered in her ear, making her giggle. Loudly smacking a kiss on his forehead, Akiya traced the markings on his face.

ཁWho is also the child of the first hanyou in the Youkai Elite.ཁ holding his wrist in her small hand, tracing the two red markings there.

ཁThat's why we must keep him away from sharp objects.ཁ pulling his wife, flush against his chest.

ཁ_Her_ away.ཁ she corrected.

ཁSure, Ki.ཁ nuzzling his neck into the crook of her neck. Simple moments like these made being with Akiya all worth while. Just being close to someone who loved him for who he was and not what he was.

-

-

That's the end. I know it sucks, but Growing Pains starts out pretty well. Thanks to all of you guys who read The Wedding and Expect the Unexpected. I really love it when people say they liked my story and suggest something I could do. Anyways read and reviewཀཀཀ


	8. AN

My sequal Growing Pains is up so if you want to know what happens with Akiya, Sesshomaru and their family check it out!!!! I wanna give big thanks to all of my readers and reviews I love all of ya'll!!! 


End file.
